A Pulsing Adventure
by The Demo
Summary: This is the adventure of A Riolu that can use aura sphere, a sarcastic Totodile, and an idiot trainer. Welcome to my world of insanity.
1. Let's get started

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Pulse. I'm a pretty average Riolu: blue and black fur, a pair of arms and legs and ears, on of them with a scar in it. I blinked open my red ayes and yawned, getting up and stretching. "Time to face another day." I muttered, walking to the entrance of my cave. It over looked a small patch of food rich forest. "Well time to get going." I said walking down a small mountain path leading to the forest. I had a habit of letting my mind wander. Ever since my brother Ray died at least. He was carried off by a Skarmory. That was how I got my scar. He pushed me out of the way and on of the talons nicked my ear. I didn't really like to think about. So I didn't. I just focused on the job at hand, eating, then protecting my territory. That's one of two things that my brother taught me: Beating the ever loving crap out of intruders and cursing. Man I loved him.

I got down to the forest and immediately noticed something. "Intruders." I growled then headed for the direction of the disturbance. That's one of the things about us Riolu. We can tell if there is a disturbance.

Then I saw it in a clearing. It was a human. He wore a green jacket with a brown shirt. His pants were the same orange of his barrette. He had blond hair and green eyes. I knew about humans from my brother also. They can catch you in pokeballs so stay away. The human's eyes widened. "Wow a Riolu!" he said and then threw a pokeball and in a flash of white like a Totodile came out. I gave a smile."Bring it on loser." I sneered, feeling aura light up in my palms. "Name's Fang, thanks for making an attempt though." He said in a cheerfully sarcastic voice before launching a jet of water.

I was caught off guard and got launched into a tree. I growled and ran forward so fast that his eyes widened just an instant before I smashed his chest with an aura charged punch, sending him into a rock face. "Easy win." I crowed just before I felt something bump into my shoulder. It was a pokeball. It was the last thing I saw before I was sucked inside of it with an irresistible red beam.

The last thing I thought was, 'How can I be caught by this idiot human?" Then it all went black as I heard a distinct clicking noise.


	2. Surounded by Oddballs

Hey sorry for the delay. They say that the first ones always the hardest but that's a total lie. The **second **one is always the hardest. Anyways, thanks for the posts and keep one giving me reviews.

-UltimaEclipse

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon. If you do believe that, then you should be commited.**

**Chapter 2**

What seemed like a minute later I felt a strange pushing sensation, rather like a whirlwind attack. Then in a flash of white light that pretty much blinded be, I felt the sun on my shoulders and a rocking feeling beneath my feet. I looked around and saw a metal railing and beyond that, open water. Then with another flash of light the totodile that put into this mess and got me captured appeared. He stretched and catching my glare he smiled and said, "Good afternoon, sunshine."

It took me two seconds. One to decide to hit him and another one to deck him in the snout, knocking him down on his red spiked back.

"Ow! Who the hell do you think you are, punching people like that?" the blue lizard complained, holding his bruised nose.

"The name's Pulse thanks for asking." I growled curling my paws into fists. Then I heard a voice.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice." a condescending voice said. I turned around to see the same idot trainer who caught me, still in his terrible puke orange barrette and pants. Only his jacket and shirt were changed, brown jacket, white shirt. I ignored him and turned around. Then I thought of something.

"Okay, two questions wimp." I snarled and the totodile, who was getting up.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." he said with mock brightness.

Great a smart aleck. "Okay first off, who are you and where are we?" I asked looking the lizard in the eye.

"Well my name is Fang and we are currently on a boat to Sinnoh, home of the Sinnoh Leage." Fang answered matter o' factly. That was all I needed to no. So in a split second decision I leapt over the railing, fully intending to swim back to shore. Then the trainer's two meaty hands grabbed me.

"Whoops! If you want to go swimming wait 'till we gat back to land silly." the human said. He put me back on the boats floor and walked away humming. I did nothing but stare in disbelief after him. I looked over at Fang and asked in shock, "Is he retarded or something?"

"That's probably true Pulse, it's probably true." Fang chuckled before walking after the trainer.

I tried to escape three more times that day. The first two I almost made it over the railing but was caught by sailors. The third time I managed to jump the railing and almost got away but right before I hit the water I stopped abruptly and hovered above the ocean. Then I floated back up and was put back on the ship. Next to me I saw the oddest pokemon ever. It was all pink and fluffy with blue legs and 'hair' with a large red nose. It was standing next to a human girl with red hair tied back. I later learned that the pokemon was called Mime Jr. After that the captain of the ship said that I had to be kept bellow deck. It turns that's sailor code for: This guys annoying us so lets toss him in a small room and seal the door behind him. A bit later after this had taken place I heard Fang walk up to the door that I was trapped behind. He stood there for a moment before saying, "So they through you in the brig, eh matey."

"Wha?"

"It's human talk."

I just stood at the door for a moment and then he spoke again. "You know you don't have to be so grumpy all the time and Jack's not to bad, except for a dresser."

I scratched my head. "Who is Jack?" I asked.

"That's the trainer who caught you." Fang answered.

I gave a wide grin, my first in days. "So he is a-" I began to say.

"Don't say it, however much you want to." Fang said tightly before leaving, his footsteps echoing down the hall next to my prison.

Later that night, sometime around midnight, I found a small opening. I wriggled my way out of it and saw that I had a clear shot at escaping. I took it and ran to the railing a jumped over it. "Freedom!" I shouted quietly and to myself. Then as soon as I hit the water I realized That saltwater and fur do not mix. 'Well this sucks.' I thought to myself before I went under.

After a little while of sinking and flailing my arms and legs in the cold, black water I noticed something. There was no cold black water and I wasn't drowning. I was in an air bubble of some sort. I looked around and saw a pair of red lights coming at me. Then In the light I saw the second oddest pokemon I have ever seen. It seemed to be made out of water, except for his skin, eyes and a red gem in his chest. At the top of two antenna there was a pair of red lights. "Who the hell are you?" I asked bluntly.

The pokemon sighed. "I am Manaphy and that's no way to thank your savoir." Oops.

"So why did you save me? Not that I'm ungrateful." I asked, shivering from my wet fur.

Manaphy sighed. "It's in my nature as a legendary."

Then I noticed a pink glow approaching. "Hey what's that?" I asked.

Manaphy turned around a groaned. "Oh no, not **him**."

As the glow got closer I could see a pink cat with a pointed tail. It grinned. "Hey Manaphy, what's shakin'?" asked Mew.

"You're Mew the ancestor of all pokemon." I gasped.

Mew grinned and took a bow. "At your service."

"Oh so you know him but not me." Manaphy grumbled.


	3. Enter Mew and Manaphy too

Hey welcome to the third chapter. Sorry about the delay. I honestly hate it when school piles on the homework. But yeah it's not as long as the last. Sorry 'bout that.

**Chapter 3**

"Amazing, I can't believe the ancestor of all pokemon is hovering right in front of me!" I exclaimed. The pink cat simply crossed his arms and grinned.

"Okay, come on, bring on the praise. You can do better than that."

"I said I was amazed, not ready to grovel at your feet."

"If anyone's still paying attention to me." Manaphy grumbled, obviously unhappy.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving my life and all. So why are you here, Mew?" I asked, flicking my eyes over to the watery being for about two seconds. I heard a scoff of resentment after I turned away.

"Well, I'm here _because_ our friend Manaphy saved your life." Mew said, giving a nod to Manaphy, who was sulking.

"Anyways, you can use the technique, Aura Sphere am I right?" Mew asked, looking right into my eyes. I nodded though I was wondering what this had to do with anything. After all, from the few moments I had spent around Mew I had sensed he was either an ego-maniac, eccentric, unstable, or a combination of the three.

"You see Riolu, such as yourself, all have important destinies. Lucario have even greater so destinies. Why, If I remember correctly, I was there when a Lucario saved a whole dimension from going kaput. Anyways that aside, Riolu that can use Aura Sphere have the greatest of all destinies, other than legendaries of course. In fact, in every dimension there is only about one or two riolu that can use Aura Sphere, three if you're lucky. You get my point?" Mew asked, finishing his lecture. I could only float in my air bubble created by Manaphy.

"Well, I actually have some questions." I said recovering my bearings.

"Nobody asks me anything." Manpahy said suddenly, still sulking.

"You may proceed." Mew said, making it seem like a grand gesture.

"Okay first, how old are you? Second, How can you breath underwater and how powerful are you?" I basked as slowly as I could.

"Hmm, not the usual questions I get." Mew mused, stroking his chin.

"So can you answer them or are we going to just float in the ocean and grow old?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Well the first one is easier. I like easy so I'm about one billion, two hundred and eight thousand, six hundred ninety four years old. Give or take a few."

I gave a low whistle. "Man you're ancient!"

Mew shrugged. "Maybe, but your only as old as you feel. And I feel like I'm twenty one and some one spike the punch!" Mew exclaimed suddenly giving a feral grin.

"Don't even bring that up." Manaphy said darkly.

"Oh, you aren't still mad about that are you?" Mew asked in mock amazement.

"You freaking slipped some drugs into the punch at the last legendary meeting! We still haven't entirely forgiven you yet!" Manaphy raged. Immediately the waters began to swirl are rage. I could see little bits of debris swirling at high speeds through the water around me. Then my air bubble began to float towards the surface.

"Hey, guys!" I called out to the two legendaries.

"Now Manaphy, calm down." the pink cat cautioned.

"Calm down! Calm down! I turned my self into a giant, talking -" Manapy was saying but then my bubble floated to the surface and gave a small pop. I climbed aboard the ship I had been on and went back to room with Fang and Jack, that idiot trainer. Even they were better than being stuck with hose two psychos. Then suddenly I heard something.

'_I really resent that.'_

_'Great, now I'm going insane.'_ I thought.

_'No, you this is just me, Mew. I'm speaking to you, in your mind. I feel like your destinies going to be interesting and I had a feeling your going to need some advice. So I came along for the ride. Like Navi in legend of Zelda.'_

I was enraged. Now only was my privacy invaded, it was invaded by a freaking lunatic! But I still had one question.

_'What the hell is a Navi?'_


	4. Enter Sinnoh

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Pulse. Time to get up sleepy head." I heard a voice say.

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Fang with his face about a few inches away from my muzzle.

"Gah!" I yelled in shock before hopping up and kicking Fang viciously in the jaw. I then stood and watched as my totodile 'friend' was flipped head over heels before landing face-down.

"Ugh, why did you do that?" he groaned in pain.

"Well, I'd guess I didn't like seeing your ugly mug first thing in the morning." I answered looking around and seeing the still asleep figure of Jack. Then I grinned.

'_Don't do anything you'll regret. It might be bad.' _a voice in my head said. Before I could panic a try to figure out why I was hearing voices in my head I remembered what happened last night.

'_That's right, you got drunk on Oran berries and started hitting on a Loppuny. Oh and for the record, I would actually be only __**one**__ voice, not a bunch. See I'm enriching your life already._' The gung-ho voice of Mew said.

_'Shut up kitty before I find a way to beat the crap out of you in my mind.' I thought back._

"Um, hey Pulse, Jack's getting up so you should get ready to eat." I heard Fang say grumpily.

After eating a hearty meal of some berries all the pokemon on the ship were given I looked out over the railing.

"Now, now Riolu, I don't think you should be going for a swim right now." Jack said in a condescending tone. My paws clenched into fists as I remembered exactly why I had tried to escape. It was because of Jack's idiocy. If I hadn't been so eager to jump over board then I wouldn't have met Manaphy, which meant that I wouldn't have met Mew who was now currently trying to drive me insane!

'_Hey, you don't have to be so hurtful._' Mew said in a girly tone.

'_I mean it about the whole smack down thing Mew, next time I see you I'm going beat you up so bad, you won't be able to move for a week.'_

_'Ooh, I'm so scared, I think I may have just wet my self in an undisclosed location.'_

Just as I was about to give my retort a voice called out, "Land Ho!" I quickly focused my eyes on the horizon on a growing piece of land. I seemed to be mostly green and rocky. At the very center of the land mass I saw a huge mountain range and the biggest one I couldn't even see the peak to. I heard a low whistle. "So that's Sinnoh." Fang said.

I whirled around to see Fang staring in awe at the land. "Sinnoh?" I asked.

"It's a region that's mostly rocky with a couple of forests and three lakes. At the center of it there's a enormous mountain called Mount Cornet. It's got a lot of legends and tales centered around. Some people even say it's the birth place of the world it's self." Fang answered faintly still starring at the huge mountain.

_'And every one of those tales and legends are true._' Mew said smugly.

_'You're saying that one mountain is the center of the worlds birth?' I asked in shock._

_'I should know. After all, I was there after it happened.'_

A couple minutes later we were docking at a port called Canalave City. I hopped of the ship after Jack, and I nearly kissed the land in happiness.

"It's good to be back on solid earth." I said happily to Fang.

"Eh, it's okay." he said shrugging.

I heard a commotion and turned around at the same time as Jack and Fang to see the same girl with that pokemon that placed me back one the ship. A rather muscular sailor seemed to be trying to hit on her with no success. Even from where we were I could see her eyes hardening in rage. Then all of our jaws dropped at the same time as a teenage girl flipped a large sailor over her head and into the water.

"Damn." I breathed.

"That girl has some anger issues to work out." Fang muttered.

Unfortunately, the girl turned around at that instant and saw all of us staring.

"Hey you! What are you starring at!" she yelled at us and marched over, grabbing a pokeball from her side.

"Oh man Jack is so screwed." I chuckled as I watched Jack go pale, a horrible combination to go with his horrible clothes.

Then I noticed Fang cracking his joints and tensing up.

"Hey what is it?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Got to get ready for a Pokemon battle." He grunted, cracking his neck.

"A what?" I asked blankly.

Fang looked at me in shock. Then a slightly evil look came over his usually happy features.

"So you don't know what a pokemon battle is?" he asked.

"No." I answered uneasily. The fur on the back of my neck stood up as adreniline coursed through my body.

"You know when you kicked me in my jaw this morning."

"Of course, do I look stupid?"

"It still hurts." he said before walking away.


	5. Battle Sequence

Yeah so this the fifth chapter of a Pulsing Adventure if you haven't figured that out. Anyways I hope that the chapters are getting longer, I have terrible writing length perspective. And heres a disclaimer for the legal stuff, yet again.

**I do not, in anyway, own Pokemon**

Chapter 5

Okay, now I officially **hate** Fang. Just because of a little kick to the jaw he's telling me what's going on. I was about ready to beat the information out of the totodile when I heard Mew saying,

"_You know, I could tell you what a Pokemon Battle is_."

" _No thanks, I'd much rather beat it out of him._" I thought back.

" _You shouldn't do that. You'll need him for the battle_."

" _So you're saying that I'll be fighting_?"

" _Ding, ding, ding! Give the dog his bone!_" Mew answered in a cheerfully sarcastic voice.

I decided to ignore Mew and followed Fang to a flat area of land where Jack and the psycho girl were standing a few paces across from each other.

"Go! Mime Jr., Magnemite!" the psycho girl yelled, and in two white flashes two Pokemon appeared.

The first one I recognized as the creepy little pink and blue Pokemon. The other one I didn't recognize. It looked like a floating silver ball with an eye and two ponyta feet at it's sides. I should know, I got kicked in the face by one.

"Damn, type disadvantage." Fang breathed.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning towards him.

"We both have type disadvantages. Look Pulse, I'll take out Mime Jr. and you go after Magnemite. And also, what ever Jack tells you, don't do it. He's not the brightest." Fang answered irritably.

"Don't tell me what to do punk!" I snarled.

Then I heard a human anounce for the battle to begin. I took that as a que to attack and charged up my aura for a force palm. I race along the the stony ground at the Magnemite. I sensed a blast of energy coming at me and abandoned my attack to flip over the energy beam.

"Dodge it, Riolu!" I heard Jack call.

"What do you think I'm doing idiot! And my name is Pulse!" I grunted to myself. I saw Fang out of the corner of my eye exchanging blasts of energy and water with the Mime Jr. Then I returned my attention the the Magnemite just in time to see the thundershock attack hit me in the face. The force of the attack surprised me as I was thrown back. And I learned that hitting the ground after and electric attack hurts like hell. I jumped back up and launched an aura sphere right at the magnemite's eye. All it gave was a cry of 'Bzzt' right before it hit the ground, unconscious. I turned back to see Fang getting tossed aside by some invisible force. So I took pity on him and helped. I focused my aura into my feet and then a speed along the ground again, this time so fast that that damn pink fluff didn't have time to react as I smashed his red Cheri nose. Which makes a really good target. I heard Fang drop to the ground and give a groan. I was feeling lucky so I leaned over the Mime Jr. to insult him.

"That's for keeping me from escaping." I hissed. Next thing I know, a blast of energy lifts me off my feet and I can feel the air rushing along my furry body.

'This is cool.' I thought as I hung in the air for a moment. Then, the moment was over as I got reacquainted with the ground. Hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

"Ouch." I said as I picked myself off the ground. Then I dropped down on my back, realizing that my lungs just didn't have enough air in them.

"You bwoke my nose!" the Mime Jr. screeched, preparing another energy blast. Then he got thrown back by a stream of water coming from Fang.

"Take that fluffy! That's for throwing me around like a doll." he growled, cutting of the stream of water, leaving the Mime Jr. knocked out from the force of the blast.

"Did we win?" I asked Fang, getting up while holding my ribs where I got hit by the blast.

"Hell yeah, we won!" Fang said grinning. A little battered and bruised but still grinning.

"How could I lose to those inferior Pokemon!" the red haired girl yelled, dropping to her knees.

"You know, that was kind of fun." I said hesitantly. Back in my territory I only fought to keep some other Pokemon from trying to muscle in on my food. But fighting for recreation. I could get used to that.

"Nice job Riolu, and you too Fang." Jack said to us happily.

"Why does he call you Fang and call me Riolu. My name is Pulse." I grumbled.

"Well humans can't understand what we say so he doesn't know your name is Pulse." Fang explained.

"Great, just great." I muttered to myself, sinking back into a disgruntled mood. Then I was back in the pokeball.

" I hate my life." I muttered to myself, still talking to myself.

"_This is a message from your life. It loves you too._" Mew said in a mock serious voice.

* * *

So yeah, I Pulse and Fang seem to be getting along. I actually think that I'm beginning to get to a plot line. Anyways I have another story to, called the Misadventures of Misfits. Check it out if you want. Or not. Anyways please review. Also, no flaming.


End file.
